


Deadpool Marvel

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Deadpool marvel rp
Relationships: DeadpoolxMolly





	1. Chapter 1

Molly recently moved in next door to the merc with a mouth Deadpool. She brought the last of her stuff in.

Spiderman was busy out saving people as usual and he was saving mostly girls and cute ones at that.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk sorry was washing dishes   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool was watching who was moving in through his door hole " The fuck? How's a beautiful girl like her moving in this shit hole?"

Moon was running away from a giant Lizard fighting back  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Is Moon human or a mutant?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hooman CD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Uh what?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok gotcha   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly was gonna introduce herself to her neighbor Deadpool.

Spiderman saw her and he shot webs at the lizard and he knocked him out saving her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon looked around " Hello?!" She wanted to say thanks 

Deadpool backs away from his door  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly knocked on his door waiting impatiently.

Spiderman said hello to her as he kissed her cheek with his masked face.

Deadpool quickly puts on his outfit falling over " Woahwoahwoah! Shit!!" He runs to the door opening " Y-yeah hello! What! Uh hi?

Moon Blushes miserably embarrassed " U-um hello?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly just saw a guy wearing from head to toe mask included red and black spandex outfit. God was he smoking hot. She blushed beet red.  
“Hi! I’m Molly! You new next door neighbor! Hope we can be friends!”

Spiderman asked where she lived or asked her if she wanted to spend some private time with him Spiderman. He carried her bridal style as he swung with his webs from building to building rubbing her inner thighs.

Deadpool smirked and takes her hand lifting his mask alittle kissing it " Pleasure is mine sexy mama~"

Moon Blushed moaning alittle holding tightly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“W-wait....what?” Molly just stuttered nervously as she blushed beet red from that as she orgasmed.

Spiderman smirked underneath his mask taking her to his special hideout and laid her down on a bed.

Deadpool Blushed and smirked seeing her wet spot and pulls her into his home closing and locking the door behind molly and Picks her up  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly gasped and squeaked blushing struggling.  
“Sir? Wh-what’re you doing?!” She asked gazing up into his masked face.

Soiderman said they were at his secret hideout and that he wasn’t gonna hurt her. He stroked her cheek with a gloved hand and kissed her lips with his masked lips.

Deadpool smirked under his mask " Shh sweetheart I'm gonna give you a warm welcome!~" He throws her on his bed and pounces ontop of molly 

Moon Blushes and pulls away " W-we just met! I-I don't know you!?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly struggled beneath him trying to get him off of her as she started to cry.  
“Please no! I don’t want this! My previous bf cheated on me! I can’t go through heartbreak again!”

“Haven’t you ever heard of me baby! The names spiderman and I’m the local hero baby!” Spiderman cooed to her as he lifted his mask a little to kiss and bite her bottom lip.

Deadpool Chuckles darkly " Then your all mine then!~" He kisses her roughly after pulling up his mask

Moon Screams and pushes him off " D-don't mean you can have me!!? So back off! I'm not yours!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
You said you again   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Mmmm!” Molly said into his kiss as she blushed and she mewled and whimpered into the kiss.

Spiderman pinned her down as he grinded against her and he even began to French kiss her too.

Deadpool kisses and bites Molly's bottom lip as he palms her pussy roughly 

Moon Screams crying now as she Whimpers " N-no!! Ah! Please! No your a hero! Nooo!!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Deadpool Ahh! Please!” Molly said crying and moaned as she tried to get away but he was too strong for her.

Spiderman then wrapped his tongue around hers as he groped her breasts roughly underneath her shirt.

Deadpool made her look at him " Shhhh it's okay just let it happen ~♡" He cares her body and holds her down

Moon yelps and cries harder " Please!! Please noo!! I don't want this!! Please!! I want a family!! I don't want you!!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Pretty soon for whatever reason something a drug was taking effect in Molly’s body paralyzing her except for her head neck and upper half.  
“What’d you do to me? Why can’t I move?!”

Spiderman cooed to her gently and softly.  
“I love you sweetheart and I will give you a family baby. Just let me make love to you,” he said to her now growling sexually.

Deadpool Chuckles " Shhhh shhh calm down~" he pulls Molly's pants and undies off quickly and grinds against her

Moon Screams and shakes her head " Nooo!!! This is Rape!! I want my first time with a GOOD guy!!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please if you are gonna do this then suck on my neck and then breasts first!" Molly cried out.

Spiderman said he was a GOOD guy and he just wanted some love was all from a beautiful lady like her as he nipped and suckled on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool smirked and did just that making hickeys and bruises all along her neck, shoulders and breasts 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling dread and sorrow but let's him continue not making a sound  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned and squeaked and arched her back her upper half shuddering in delight.  
"Suck on my nipples now! Please!"

Spiderman then made hickeys on her neck and he also then took her clothes off as he suckled on a nipple next.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool Growls and latches onto Molly's left nipple sucking hard

Moon Blushes and Holds in her moans shaking and crying   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly stopped crying and she arched her back and mewled.

Spiderman made that bud harden and then moved onto the next one.

Going to take a nap see you later   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk night! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon moaned and arched and thought about the boy she liked in school " A-ahn! Peter! Ahn!" She shakes scared he'll hurt her 

Deadpool Slides inside her slowly not wanting to hurt her and Thrusts

Molly moaned out in pain as she started to cry again.

Spiderman unmasked himself revealing he is Peter her classmate. He began to finger her with two gloved fingers inside her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool ignored her cries and Thrusts slowly to ease her into his rhythm " Shhhh babydoll~"

Moon Screams in pain and pleasure tears falling rapidly as she looks shocked " P-peter?! Ahn! Ha!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Deadpool please! It hurts! Ahh!" Mollu mewled out as she was now feeling pleasure.

Peter kissed her nodding saying he loved her for a long time now scissoring inside her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool smiled and Thrusts faster and harder " Hurts huh? Tell me how much it does!~"

Moon Blushes and shakes her head crying she wanted to be with peter but wanted to go on dates and have fun but not this....she didn't want this, she was still a virgin  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Deadpool! Please suck on my right nipple as you thrust into me! I beg you!" Molly whimpered out softly.

Peter took his gloved fingers out of her as he prepared and shoved his length into her thrusting it all the way in.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool Blushed and did what she wanted sucking and biting on her right nipple as he fucked Molly harder and faster 

Moon Screams bloody murder as she feels him stretch and fill her ripping passed her cherry as blood slid out of her   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Do you love me Deadpool?" Molly asked hkm moaning for hom scratching his shoulders.

Peter stroked her face staying still waiting for her to let the pain pass eventually.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool pants and Groans " Fuck yes I do! More than anything now!" He Thrusts harder and harder spanking her 

Moon Hiccups and Whimpers as she trys to push him away " P-Peter Please.....hn...stop"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly mewled and squeaked softly arching her back and kissed his masked face.

Peter ignored her pleas as he now started to thrust into her through and through.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Be back in an hour   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool Blushed and Pounds away at her pussy destroying her with his cock

Moon gasped and moaned arching " AHHHH!! Noo!! N-no! Aha! Peter! Peter stoooooppp!!! Ahhhnnnaa!! T-too much!! I-it's too big!! Y-your gonna-ah!!"

Molly screamed out his superhero name and she came hard all over his dick.

Peter thrusted and grinded into her hips faster and deeper into her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yay!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool smirked and pounded against her harder " Mmm fuck yeah! You like this huh?!"

Moon paled moaning loudly as she feels sharp pains   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded as she arched her back and shuddered moaning.

Peter was trying to search for her core as he grunted and he nibbled her earlobe.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and moans loudly feeling plessure " N-no! Aha! Mm! Ah peter!

Deadpool Groans as he cums into molly deeply and pulls out cuffing her to the bed " You MINE now~"


	2. Chapter 2

Molly cried some more.  
“Can I go back to my apartment now please? I have unpacking to do!” She said to him.

Peter after orgasming into her pulled out of her and he kissed her cheek wrapping his arms around her.

Deadpool Chuckles " Nope cause your living with me now~ I'll get your stuff "

Moon stiffens and let's him crying helplessly as she Whimpers   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly sighed. She couldn’t anyway because the drug he gave her paralyzed her for three days.

Peter stroked her cheek.  
“What’s wrong baby? Don’t you love me because I love you!” He cooed to her softly and gently.

Deadpool smirked and started kissing her again " Mmmm~ Soo much time together ~"

Moon Hiccups " I-I love you.....but not right now!!" She smacks a pillow in his face and gets up with a blanket wrapped around her and quickly runs out of his hideout " Help!!!?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“C-can you at least show me what you look like if I’m gonna be living with you now?” Molly timidly asked him.

Peter growled and grabbed her injecting the same drug in her that Deadpool did to Molly via a kiss.

Deadpool sighs and gently takes his mask off " There see? Happy now?"

Moon Screams and cries " I-I'm sorry! Peter Please! I-I can't feel my legs! I-I'm scared! "  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly sighed and didn’t say anything. She wasn’t happy at all given her situation.

Peter picked her up bridal style and he brought her back to lay down on the bed.

Moon curls into the blankets shaking and trembling wanting to go home as her lower body lays lifelessly 

Deadpool Growls and grabs her by the chin " What? Don't like what you see?~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“No! That’s not it! I do but you kidnapped me raped me and now won’t let me leave!” Molly said scared.

Peter asked her if she wanted any food to eat since she was probably hungry he thought.

Deadpool Chuckles darkly " Well duh sweet cheeks you belong to me now~"

Moon gulps and Shakily nods "M-McDonald's?" She looked at peter pleading  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“No I don’t! I’m not yours and I never will be yours you insane psychopath!” Molly yelled.

Peter grabbed some from the fridge and heat some up in the microwave for her and gave it to her.

Deadpool Growls and opens her legs again " Ready for round two?! Cause I am!" He Spanks her ass hard and grinds against her roughly 

Moon took in reluctantly, she hated day old food, but didn't want to make him more angry as she fought the drug with all her strength feeling some feeling come back into her legs as she ate nasty crunchy fries but the burger was always good  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ok I’m sorry! I’m yours ok?! Please no more right now! I’m hungry!” Molly cried out as tears ran down again.

Peter ate with her and he smirked and chuckled at her as he watched her eat soon finishing his food too.

Deadpool stopped and nodded " What you wanna to eat?"

Moon ate slowly savoring the taste as she watched him laugh at her ' I hate you' she thought bitterly missing the sweet peter that helped her with homework or gave her his lunch when he didn't want anymore  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Turkey sandwich and potato chips!" Molly exclaimed happily for once.

Peter sighed. He injected her with the antidote of the paralyzing drug.  
"I know you do not love me back. You are free to go as you wish now," he said sadly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool Chuckles " Subway I'm guessing? Haha" He smiles at her

Moon sat up hissing alittle covering herself " Peter.....what you did was so wrong....you HURT me ....BAD ...but I still love you....I LOVE you so fucking much but I'm scared of you...it hurts....it hurts so bad...you BETRAYED my TRUST   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded sighing even though that was not what she meant.

Peter said he was sorry to her. He just wanted to show the girl he loved just how much he loved her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool got up and when to get what she wanted leaving the antidote on the far side of the bed

Moon Hiccups and tackles him kissing him lovingly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly curious took it and she drank and swallowed it not feeling paralyzed anymore.

Peter hummed and purred kissing her lovingly back stroking her cheeks with his gloved hands.

Going out soon be back later   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool headed to subway and got everything she wanted and a few desserts as well

Moon moaned and pins him down " This is payback!" She slams down over his clothed cock and rubs herself roughly against him Blushing madly as she moans and Whimpers

Molly could move again and she got dressed and sighed waiting for him not escaping at all.

Peter groaned and growled as he wanted to be inside her again so freakin badly.

Deadpool came back and looked surprised " Hey beautiful ~♡"

Moon let's his hands go, Big mistake, and bounces " Ahh!~ P-pETer!?!"

Molly sighed and nodded as she looked up at him with no smile on her face.

Peter gripped her hips thrusting inside her and bounced her up and down on his dick.

Deadpool cocked his head " You okay?" 

Moon throw her head back arching as she moans loudly in pain and pleasure   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly wanted to go home. She didn’t wanna be with him at all.

Peter grunted as he arched his back and he thrusted up into her again.

Deadpool frowns and hands her the food " Eat"

Moon Screams and moans " P-peter! Ahhn! Aha! Yes! Ah yes!" She Blushes miserably   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly took the sandwich and thanks him and started to eat it.

Peter groaned as he rubbed her hips while he bounced her on him some more.

Deadpool eats and turns on the TV showing 2 people who pasted away and they said Molly and Moon l/n as he Smirks " Looks like spidey got her~"

Moon Blushes and Looks down at him " Oooh! Peter augh! Mmm! M-more! Fuck me hard! Make me scream! T-take me like it's my first time again! Like none of this happened! Please fill me with your babies!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Wait what? Why is the tv saying I passed away? I can’t die because I’m immortal!” Molly blurted out after she finished eating.

Peter was knocking her senseless into her womb as he filled her with his seeds in no time at all.

Deadpool smirks " Immortal?~ Ooh good to know so am i~"

Moon clenches up and moans cumming hard panting as she continues bouncing " P-Peter agh! I-I can't...huh! I c-can't stop! Uuhn! "  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“I must let everyone know I’m alive and healthy and fine,” Molly said after she got dressed.

Peter slipped out of her panting as he was tired from all the sex they just had and kissed her cheek.

Deadpool pins her down " Your not going anywhere ~" 

Moon Blushes and moans feeling all the cum slide out of her alittle when he pulled her off " S-sorry"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Deadpool please! I said I’ll stay with you and that I’m yours but I wanna go out! I can’t be cooped up in here!” Molly said crying.

Peter nodded saying it was ok as he smiled at her and e stroked her cheek again biting her earlobe.

Deadpool thinks for a few seconds and nods " Fine....but ONE wrong move and you stay here forever   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon Blushes and gasps  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol sorry!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Cooking again   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“I was hoping you could come with me?” Molly asked sadly as she blushed looking away from him.

It’s ok XD 

Peter wrapped his arms around her pulling the covers over the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Deadpool Growls " Hey!? Open the door!!" He bangs on the door hard

Moon sleeps  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly said no. And she went to her living room to watch tv.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool Chuckles darkly and goes to get a hammer

Moon woke up and Yawns a few minutes later and changes quickly leaving to the closets store  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly continued to watch tv while keeping an eye out for him.

Peter was still sleeping snoring soundly as he slept.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly quickly changed into her playboy bunny outfit for him wanting to surprise him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool Growls " Squrew it!" He kicks the door open and Freezes looking at molly stunned 

Moon buys two pregnancy tests happily just in case and feels someone grab her and drag her into an alleyway " AHH!?!? Peter?!??"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Why do you have to ruin everything Deadpool? I wanted this to be a surprise!" Molly cooed to him blushing.

But it was not Peter. It was a criminal. Peter felt his spidey senses tingling and put his mask on going to save her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool Blushed " S-sorry sweetheart " 

Moon Crys out in pain as the guy hits her asking where's her money as he Whimpers and Cries harder  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly walked over to him in her high heels rubbing her butt against his crotch.

Peter growled and shot webs at the guy until he was in a cocoon of webs and could not move. He grabbed his lover and ran out of there.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool Blushed " F-fuck..." He grabs her ass and drys humps her hard " You like that huh?~"

Moon shakes and hugs peter  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned and nodded.  
"God you are so sexy with your Deadpool and mask on your face and on your body! You turn me on!"

Peter hugged her close nuzzling her with his masked face and brought her back to his home.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool Growls in her ear and Picks her up while he barricades the door and runs to her room

Moon Hiccups " I-I'm sorry....I'm sorry peter please don't hurt me...I wasn't trying to leave I-I just wanted"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly squeaked blushing as she held on tightly to him kissing his masked face.

Peter nodded saying he knew and he knew she was not trying to. He just did not wanna see her get hurt was all.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool groans and throws her onto her bed " Prepare baby girl~"

Moon Blushes and nods holding him close  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly gulped waiting in anticipation and she shuddered.

Peter walked into home and he took his mask off and kissed her softly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Deadpool Chuckles " Mmm I love the way you shudder~ Beg~"

Moon Blushes and kisses back  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh my hot and sexy Deadpool! I need you inside me! Please!” Molly begged like how he demanded.

Peter groaned into the kiss biting her bottom lip as he molded his lips perfectly against hers.

Deadpool Chuckles darkly " Wish granted my little strawberry ~" He looks down and licks his lips "Mmm soo wet already?"

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling wet still shaking   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly took off her outfit not wanting to ruin it as she waited impatiently for him to do something to her.

Peter fingered her with gloved fingers as he thrusted them in and out of her while French kissing her.

Deadpool pins her down and slams into her with all his strength hitting her bundle of nerves head on

Moon moans and pulls him close while whimpering " P-p-Peter no your suit it'll ha...hn..be sticky!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Be back later   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk bye X3  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly told him to suck on her nipples as she arched her back and moaned very loudly.

Peter said it was ok as he scissored her insides while he continued to finger fuck her.

Deadpool sucks and bites her nipples roughly as he Thrusts hard and deep

Moon pants and moans heavily arching " A-ahhhn peter!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly screamed his name out in pure lust as she scratched his shoulders.

Peter smirked calling her baby over and over as he took his fingers out of her and thrusted his dick inside her.

Deadpool Growls and Thrusts faster and faster 

Moon gasps and moans loudly feeling like a cucumber just slammed into her as she moans and Bucks against him gasping " Peter! Ooh ha peter please!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly elicited some mewls and then whimpers as her body shuddered in delight.

Peter grunted and growled as he rammed and pumped into her further deeper and faster.

Deadpool Groans " You like this baby huh?~ You like this big ass cock!"

Moon yelps and moans louder and Squeeks " A-ahhhan! More! Ha! I-I can't peter! Ahhn! P-please I need more!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Yes! Oh how yes I do sweet stuff!” Molly whimpered and squeaked leaning up to French kiss him.

Peter leaned down to nibble hickeys and bruises along her collarbone while he grinded into her g spot.


End file.
